1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques used to output a sound accompanying the movement of an object manipulated by a player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing devices that allow command input and game play by capturing the movements of players using image capturing devices such as video cameras and then by showing moving images of players on a display are conventionally known. In such image processing devices, commands can be input by the player's moving image touching a menu-screen picture or an object, which are shown on a screen, in a screen picture. In other words, the moving image of the player functions as an input interface.
In applications including games in which a moving image of a player are used as input interfaces as described above, it is important to prompt the movement of the player who manipulates an application on its own by using visual effects on a screen or by sounds. If the player is required to move unnaturally, the player's interest in the application may be lost.